The use of multiple antennas in wireless communications devices is becoming increasingly popular. The introduction of non-correlated spatial diversity through the use of multiple antennas often provides improvements in channel gain and throughput. One of the detriments of conventional techniques for implementing multiple antennas, however, is the increased component cost associated with the multiple transmit and receive chains.